


These Lines of Lightning

by roseandheather



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she just wants to kiss his stupid mouth until he forgets how to speak.</p><p>And sometimes (okay, all the time), he lets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Lines of Lightning

“You’re impossible to the point of adorableness, and it makes no _sense!”  
_

“I see,” says Ed blandly, manfully hiding the smile threatening to split his face.

“Do you?” demands Leanne, swiping her fingers through already-fluffy bangs. “Because I don’t! All I know is that you sit there babbling about budget figures and bank accounts, and I just want to kiss your stupid mouth until you forget how to say anything at all!”

“If that’s the effect you’re after,” Ed says dryly, “it’d be much easier for you to just take your clothes off. It produces the same result.”

“The same - _GAH!”_

And with a shove that sends the binder on her desk thudding to the floor, Leanne shoves back her chair, strides across the room, and takes his mouth with hers.

 _Oh my,_ he thinks dizzily, as she clambers up to kneel astride his lap. This is hardly the first time he’s kissed Leanne Rorish - the rumpled sheets on his bed at home are more than proof enough of that - but every time it’s a seismic shock, knocking his brain offline until the only thing he knows is _her.  
_

He lets her dominate the kiss, slides his hands up to cup the curves of her bottom and just lets her have her way with him until she jerks her mouth away and glares at him, panting.

“You were saying?” he asks mildly, and it takes everything he has to keep his voice level.

Her eyes narrow. “Oh, don’t give me that unruffled _administrator_ look,” she growls, and kisses him again, her hips grinding down against the rapidly hardening bulge in his jeans. He _can’t_ stop himself then, bucking helplessly against her, sliding his hand through her hair to cup the back of her head and deepen the kiss into something dark and wanton.

Her fingers are fumbling at his shirt buttons, and his with her bra hooks, when they come to their senses at last. Leanne blinks once, then - in a gesture that has become something of a trademark of hers - hides her face in his shoulder.

“What you do to me,” she mutters, and her voice is half irritation and all adoration. “Look at us, like a pair of teenagers in _your damn office!”_

“You started it,” he murmurs against the shell of her ear, his hands stroking soothingly up and down her back, and she chuckles into the starched cotton of his shirt. Arousal still hums under his skin, courses through his veins, and he can feel her trembling with the aftershocks of their aborted tryst, but she’s breathing deep and slow, in the pattern of someone trying to calm herself down, and so he does as well, slowing his breaths until they match hers.

“You drive me crazy,” she says eventually, when she’s begun to shiver just a little from the cold and he tucks her in more closely against his chest to enfold her in his arms. “Completely round the twist.”

“And yet, you keep me around anyway,” he offers, half question, half confession.

She looks up at him, eyes dark and shining. “I’d rather be driven crazy by you than swept off my feet by anyone else,” she admits, low and sincere. “God only knows why, but it’s true.”

His heart catches in his throat, because he _knows_ what she’s telling him, and there is only one thing he could ever say in response.

“I love you, too,” he says at last, when he can’t keep the words inside any more, and when she tucks her face into the crook of his neck and quietly begins to cry, he doesn’t have to see the misty, brilliant smile on her face to know with absolute certainty that they’re all tears of joy.


End file.
